Some hoses, such as hoses used in fire suppression systems, need to withstand direct fire exposure and remain operational during this exposure for prolonged periods of time. These hoses may be referred to as fireproof hoses. Fireproofing of a hose is conventionally achieved by adding fire sleeves and/or thermal insulation layers. A fire sleeve is typically formed from a silicone rubber. The fire sleeve surrounds other components, such as inner structural components and/or fittings. However, the silicone rubber ablates when subjected to the direct fire and, after some time may, expose internal components of the hose with undesirable results. On the other hand, metal sleeves are often too rigid to when flexibility is needed for fireproof hoses, such as feeding the hose in tight spaces. Furthermore, metal sleeves easily conduct heat due to their high thermal conductivities and cannot be positioned next to component with low melting points. Adding thermal insulation layers helps to overcome this problem, but these layers reduce the overall flexibility of the hose and add to the weight of the hose. Specifically, effective thermal isolation is only achieved when sufficiently thick layers of a thermally insulating material are added. The thickness allows to reduce heat transfer and to maintain the temperature gradient across the hose wall for sufficient periods of time. Therefore, there remains a need for light-weight, flexible, fireproof hoses.